1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of classroom furniture. More particularly, the present invention concerns modular study and work stations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modular work stations for classroom use are well known. Examples of such include foreign language carrels and science laboratory stations.
The classroom stations are commonly equipped with movable/removable panels which extend above-the desk surface of the station. These panels can be easily removed or stored as desired. Typical examples of-these devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,117,533; 3,117,534; and 3,117,535. Each of the apparatuses disclosed have similar classroom tables or workstations, having at least one partial panel which extends vertically above the top of the desk. The panels act as dividers between each work station, which can be locked in position. There is no other divider between the persons using the workstation and the panel when it is in an upright, vertical position.
Another example of a workstation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,920. This reference teaches a modular workstation desk having vertically disposed panels that divide the workstation. The panels are not deposited nor stored below the desk when no longer needed, but fold from an upright position to a flat position onto the surface of the desk. Also, the front panel extends above the desktop forward of the person using the cubicle.
Each of these desks involve extensive problems during their use. Firstly, the only divider between the work stations is the upright panel which extends vertically above the desk. Secondly, when each of the panels are stored into the desktop itself, a portion of the desk is rendered unusable by the gap used for storage or by the divider extending above the surface in a stored position. The folded down divider also limits the use of the desktop as a desk. When it is in a folded down position, except for the limited area of space provided by the surface of the divider, this desk is not usable. Thirdly, the dividers are easily moved by the students or persons using the workstation. This presents problems when it is intended by the instructor that the dividers not be removed. Fourth, there is no other type of divider between the students using the work station to limit interaction between the persons using the work station. There is nothing beneath the desktop nor extended beyond the rear edge of the desktop to prevent the students from interacting with each other. Fifth, the lack of isolation can substantially interfere with the control by the instructor of the learning or teaching environment. Sixth, the above identified units are designed to be used from the rear by both student and instructor.
What is needed is a workstation having an enclosure with extensive student isolation in a teacher-controlled environment, such that the teacher could interact one-on-one with the student and observe several students at the same time. What is further needed is for the workstation to provide a totally usable desktop for joint projects when the dividers between the workstations are removed.